Together Forever
by suchaphangirl
Summary: MPREG PHANFIC. Dan and Phil get into an argument which leads to Dan going out and getting drunk.


"I don't understand why we're arguing, Dan," Phil said calmly as he looked up at his boyfriend, of three years.

"I just don't know how much more I can take of this!" Dan yelled as he paced back in fourth.

It was a Friday evening; Dan and Phil had been arguing with each other again. They usually didn't argue with each other like this at all but, Dan exploded once Phil brought up 'coming out' to their subscribers. They had been in a secret relationship for three years. Dan was the one who wanted to keep their relationship a secret. At first, Phil was okay with it but now since it had been three years, he didn't want to hide anymore. He was tired of lying to people that he loved. He just felt like it was wrong. Dan disagreed.

"I don't understand why you freak out every time I want to talk about coming out?" Phil asked. Phil had been sitting on the couch while Dan paced back and forth in front of him.

"I'm not ready to come out yet. Why don't you just understand that?" Dan asked.

"It's been three years, Dan! _Three years_! You're only thinking about yourself. How do you think I feel? I'm 26-years-old. I don't want to spend the rest of my life hiding who I am!" Phil yelled. He took a deep breath. Phil hated yelling at Dan. He hated yelling at anyone. He was usually a calm and laid-back person. But, he was just so frustrated and upset with the situation that he just couldn't help himself.

"Do whatever the fuck you want! I'm just telling you that I'm not ready to come out yet. You may be 26-years-old but I'm only 22-years-old. I'm still trying to figure out my life!" Dan yelled back at him.

"You can't hide for the rest of your life, Dan. I get that you want to hide for certain reasons but eventually you will have to tell people that you are gay, and that you have a boyfriend." Phil told him.

"I know that. But, you need to give me time to figure out…" Dan began to say.

"Time? Are you being serious, Dan? I've been waiting patiently for three years! How much more time do you need? I mean, I know coming out is a big thing. Most people already know that I'm bi so I don't really have to worry about anything. But, you need to stop thinking about all these negative things and start thinking about the positive things," Phil said. He sighed, "we wouldn't have to hide anymore in public. We could hold our hands whenever we wanted to and we would kiss whenever we wanted to and…"

"Yeah, and we would also have to deal with the fucking dickheads who would tease us every time we try to hold our hands or kiss in public," Dan snapped, cutting him off.

"Who cares about what other people think?" Phil asked.

"I care!" Dan yelled. He took a deep breath and then he shook his head. "You know what Phil, just forget about it. I really don't want to talk about this anymore," he sighed in frustration before he turned around and then he started to walk towards the door, without saying another word to Phil.

"Dan, where are you going?" Phil asked nervously as he stood up from the couch.

"Out!" Dan shouted as he walked out of the lounge.

"Dan," Phil whispered. He shook his head. He jumped as soon as he heard a door slam shut. He hoped that Dan was just going out to get some fresh air and to clear his head, but knowing Dan, he'll go do something stupid that he'll regret later. That was the only thing he was worried about. Normally, Phil would follow Dan but he didn't want to upset him anymore. He didn't know what he was going to do at this point.

It was about an hour or so later when Dan was at the town pub. This was the place he usually went to whenever he and Phil got in another argument, or if he was just upset. He was a regular costumer.

"Bad night?" Dan immediately looked over when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Can I help you?" Dan asked as he stared at the man, who seemed to be about his age.

"Maybe. I saw you sitting by yourself and thought I thought that I'd give you some company,"

"Thank you but I just came here to think," Dan told him.

"Really, mate? You came to a pub to think? Nobody does that," the man said.

"Well, I do apparently because I'm doing it right now," Dan said calmly. He shrugged his shoulders. He watched as the man sat in the seat beside him. "I should introduce myself. I'm Dan!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sean," they both shook hands with each other.

"Nice to meet you as well," Dan said quietly, feeling slightly awkward now.

Dan took a deep breath as he stared at Sean. He wasn't drunk but he has a few drinks. Dan was upset with Phil, sure, but he still didn't want to cheat on him. He would never forgive himself if he did something like that.

A couple weeks have passed since Dan and Phil got in an argument. Things have changed slightly between the two of them. They hadn't been speaking to each other much but they were being civil with each other. They hadn't talked about if they were breaking up or not. Time and space from each other is what they needed, even if it was killing the both of them not speaking to each other. They were so used to speaking to each other every single day and now they weren't speaking at all. It just wasn't normal for them. It was a little awkward, even.

Dan hadn't gotten extremely drunk the night he and Phil got in their last argument. It took him a while to remember that he did indeed cheat on Phil and it was devastated about it. He never told Phil about it. Phil only knew that he had gotten drunk, which hadn't been the first time so he wasn't that surprised.

It was currently a Saturday evening when Dan had just gotten home. He had been to the hospital as for the past couple weeks he had been getting sick and he wanted to know what was going on. Dan had found out that he was a Carrier and found out that he was pregnant. He was completely shocked and he had no idea what he was going to do. He was pregnant with some stranger's baby, a stranger who he was probably never going to see again.

Dan had to worry about telling Phil. He had never told him that he slept with another man. He was afraid that Phil was going to be angry with him and leave him. Dan needed him now more than ever. It was rare for a male to become pregnant. Dan had no idea how he was going to handle this. Sure, he'd always wanted to be a father but this was happening so suddenly. He didn't know what to think of it all.

"Phil?" Dan asked quietly and very nervously as he stood in his doorway. Dan was absolutely dreading telling Phil that he was pregnant. He was already preparing himself for the worst. He actually wouldn't even blame Phil if he left. Why on Earth would Phil even want to stay with him after all the crap Dan put him through? Dan was a crappy boyfriend to Phil, or so he felt like he was. He definitely was a crappy boyfriend.

Phil was currently sitting on his bed with his laptop resting on his lap. Phil looked up as soon as he heard Dan's voice. It had been a couple of days since they last spoken to each other so he was actually a little surprised to hear him. "Dan?" Phil asked nervously when he saw the look on Dan's face. He could tell that Dan had been crying and the thought of Dan crying absolutely broke his heart. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Th-There's something that I need to tell you Phil," Dan said quietly.

"Come sit," Phil said calmly. He pushed his laptop aside.

Dan took a deep breath before he finally walked into Phil's bedroom.

"What's going on? Has something upset you?" Phil asked as he watched Dan sit down on the bed. He frowned as he watched him. He had never seen Dan like this before and it worried him a little bit.

"Do you remember the last time we got in an argument?" Dan asked nervously, finally looking up at Phil.

"Yeah, of course I remember. Honestly, how could I forget?" Phil asked.

"And how I went out and got drunk that night?" Dan asked.

"I'm not sure if I like where this is going," Phil whispered.

Dan took a deep breath. "I met someone… he got me drunk and I-I s-slept with him," Dan said quickly before he looked away from Phil again. He didn't want to see the look on his face.

"You cheated on me?" Phil asked with shock. His eyes began to water up.

"I'm sorry!" Dan cried. He shook his head, "I wasn't planning it!"

"I can't believe you! And you kept this from me for weeks!" Phil yelled.

"I was afraid!" Dan yelled back at him. "I was afraid that you would leave me," he whispered as a tear fell out of his eye. Crying in front of Phil was the last thing Dan wanted but he couldn't help himself.

"Maybe I should leave you," Phil snapped. He scoffed and shook his head.

"That's not all," Dan whispered. He looked up at Phil again. "There's something else I need to tell you…"

"What else could you possibly tell me?" Phil asked.

"I-I'm pregnant," Dan said quietly. "With someone's child,"

"You're what? Are you actually kidding me?" Phil asked. "This is no time to be joking, Dan…"

"I'm not joking! I went to the hospital today and the doctor said that I was pregnant. I'm a Carrier. It's rare. But, you deserve to know…" Dan whispered before he stood up from the bed. "I'm sorry." He said before he turned around and walked out of Phil's bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Dan closed his eyes as a few more tears fell out of his eyes. He didn't know what was going to happen next, and he was terrified. He just hoped and prayed that Phil would forget about all the cheating and the arguments and would stay with him. There was absolutely no way in hell that Dan would be able to handle being pregnant by himself. There was no way.

A couple days have passed since Dan has told Phil that he was pregnant with someone else's child. Phil had been doing nothing but sitting in his bedroom and thinking about whether he was going to stay with Dan or not. He was still extremely upset with Dan for cheating on him but he couldn't leave Dan to deal with this baby by himself. Phil would feel absolutely terrible if he did that to Dan. He would never forgive himself.

It was late in the morning on another Saturday. Phil couldn't sleep and he knew that Dan was still awake. He walked out of his bedroom and then he heard noises coming from the bathroom so that's where he went immediately. He looked up and took a deep breath when he saw Dan standing in front of the sink, with medicine in his hands. Phil almost missed seeing the sight of Dan, even though he had just seen him yesterday.

"What's that for?" Phil asked, finally breaking the silence, and making Dan jump.

Dan glanced over at him for a few seconds before he looked back down at the medicine.

"Medicine. To help with stomach pains," Dan mumbled before he popped a pill into his mouth.

Phil sighed as he watched Dan pick up a glass of water and take a drink of it. "Can we talk?" He asked.

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning, Phil," Dan said as he looked over at him.

"Neither of us is going to bed any time soon and we both know it," Phil said.

Dan sighed. "Fine," he mumbled before he turned around and walked out of the bathroom. Phil immediately followed him; they both went to the lounge. Dan sat down on the couch, Phil sitting down next to him.

"I've been thinking about what you told me the other day," Phil told him.

"Look, Phil, I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore," Dan said.

"Hey, don't say that, Dan. I still really do love you with all of my heart and soul. I'm still upset with you but I'm not leaving you. I could never do that," Phil said, shaking his head. He looked over at Dan.

"Why? Why would you stay with me?" Dan asked as his eyes began to water up.

"I know you didn't mean to cheat on me. You were drunk and you probably didn't know what you were doing at that time. I can't stay mad at you for that and I can't leave you knowing that you're… somehow pregnant,"

"But it's not even your child," Dan whispered as he stared at Phil.

Phil reached over and whipped away a tear that fell out of Dan's eyes. "I don't care,"

"I'm sorry for all the shit you have to go through with me," Dan said.

"You're a pain in the ass but we're going to be together no matter what," Phil promised.

"Together forever?" Dan asked, taking a deep breath.

Phil couldn't help but smile as he stared at Dan. "Forever," he whispered. He gently wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a hug, not letting go of him once. Dan smiled as he hugged Phil back. Phil was glad that he decided to stay with Dan. He couldn't even imagine living a life without Dan. It would be too hard and Phil knew that things wouldn't be the same without Dan. Of course he chose to stay with him.

"I'm really not looking forward to the next nine months," Dan mumbled as he hid his face in Phil's chest.

Phil laughed. "Well, just know that you won't be alone," he assured him.

"As long as I have you, I know that I'll be okay," Dan whispered.

"You will always have me," Phil whispered back to him, still holding onto him.


End file.
